


The Key is Instinct

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: The Key Is... [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fighting, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a suggestion from Lynchie, about word of Keith being part Galra spreading around and Zarkon hearing about it. Takes place quite a bit further in the future than the other two, but you don't have read those to understand this one.<br/>----------------<br/>Zarkon finds out about Keith and sends some of his soldiers to attack the castle because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key is Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Like the last one, this was requested by Lynchie. This one takes place quite a bit further in the future with Keith and Lance in an established relationship. This one is much fluffer than the other two in this series. Hope you all enjoy.

“How can we ever repay you?”

Before Lance could even think about opening his mouth, Keith covered it with his hand and refused to remove it no matter how much the other Paladin struggled. “There’s no need for any repayment. We were just doing our jobs.”

“We had heard from our trading partners that the new Paladins were a formidable group, but we did not hear how generous they are to those they aided. It is good to see those stories of your valor are true and you have kindness as well.”

“We’re glad to hear word of what we’re doing is spreading. The less everyone fears the Galra Empire, the better chance we have at defeating them.”

“True words. Although,” The Aridians’ leader leaned forward and bounced on her webbed feet excitedly almost like an enthusiastic child. “I also heard that one of your companions is part Galra. From the stories, he sounds like a fearsome warrior capable of bringing down the Galra Empire. Of course, those could just be stories. The sorts we get passing through here are fond of spreading false rumors.”

“Well I don’t know about fearsome warrior, but the part Galra thing is true.”

“Really? How exciting! What is he like?”

“I…”

“If I asked a personal question, I apologize. I did not mean to pry. The stories are just so intriguing I cannot help, but be curious about him.”

Keith was about to reassure the leader that she did nothing wrong, but Lance finally managed to remove the hand he had over his mouth so he could talk. “You’re not prying at all. He’s just embarrassed. He prefers brooding in corners and training to getting compliments for being a fierce warrior.”

“You are the great warrior they speak of? It is an honor to meet you and to have been saved by you. I will make sure my people continue to tell others of your great deeds.”

“We’re happy to hear that. Naturally we were worried when we heard the news was starting to spread, but all we’ve been told are such positive things.”

“I can promise you, I have only heard wonderful things about the mighty part Galra Paladin.”

“That’s such a relief to hear. Isn’t it, Keith?”

“Fantastic to hear.” Keith reached for Lance’s elbow and made sure to dig his fingernails firmly into the parts of his elbow that weren’t covered in armor. “Not to be rude, but we need to be going. The other Paladins will be wondering where we are and we need to leave this planet soon.”

“Don’t let me keep you any longer! You have important work to do. I can only imagine how hard you all must be working to free so many from the Galra Empire. Stopping you from doing so would be a crime! Perhaps we shall meet again someday.”

“Perhaps.”

The hold Keith had on Lance’s elbow slowly loosened as they got further away from the Aridians and closer to where their lions were sitting side-by-side. When they were finally standing between their lions, Keith let his hand completely drop to his side and turned to look at Lance. A bright smile was splayed across his face and that playful gleam was shining brightly in his eyes. One of his hands reached out to grab a hold of Keith’s hand and intertwined their fingers together with a happy sigh.

“That went well.”

“It could have gone better.”

Lance rolled his eyes dramatically and muttered something in Spanish under his breath Keith was ninety percent sure only involved swear words. “Don’t be a downer. That went flawlessly. Minimal destruction and the people were grateful for our help, especially their leader. She was totally flirting with you.”

“And you were encouraging her. Keep doing that and I’m going to start to think you’re not interested in being in a relationship anymore.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I just enjoy watching you squirm when people flirt with you. It’s entertaining.”

“You know what I find entertaining?”

“I’m afraid to ask. Does it include stabbing things?”

“Making you sleep on the floor because there’s no way you’re sharing a bed with me tonight.” The look of absolute horror on Lance’s face made Keith smirk triumphantly as he pulled away. “Last one back to the castle has to do this week’s laundry.”

“You’re on and just to be sure. You’re not actually going to make me sleep on the floor, are you?”

“There are hundreds of rooms for you to sleep in. Why would you sleep on the floor?”

“Because there’s only one room with you in it.”

“You’re a sap. Don’t think this means I’ll go easy on you, Romeo.”

“That’s a dated reference and you know it!”

* * *

 

The feeling of Lance running his nimble fingers through Keith’s hair had him sinking further down into the solid body beneath him. He could still vaguely hear the sound of the others talking to each other about what happened on the last mission, but he was too relaxed to focus enough energy to make out the exact words. The only thing he was completely aware of was the feeling of Lance’s body around him, anchoring him down to the sofa beneath him. Every rise and fall of his chest caused Keith’s body to do the same and every tap of Lance’s fingers against his abdomen made a content spark shoot through his body.

“Are you asleep?”

“I wouldn’t be anymore.” Keith shoved Lance’s face away from where it had been practically pressed against his ear. “Your breath smells disgusting.”

“It does not. I checked.”

“When did you check?”

“Does it matter? The point is I checked.”

“Whatever you say. Was there a point to waking me up?”

The fingers that had been drumming against his abdomen abruptly stopped and moved to pinch Keith’s side firmly. “You weren’t actually asleep and don’t lie and say you were.”

“Don’t pinch me again.”

“Fine. I just wanted to make sure you’re not getting lost in your own head. I know how you get sometimes when the whole ‘incredible part Galra rumor’ gets mentioned.”

“I’m fine. For once, I was actually relaxing. Isn’t that something you’re always telling me I should do more?”

“If this is you relaxing, you should definitely do it more often. I completely approve of you relaxing.”

“Don’t get used to it. Training is important.”

“I would never expect you to cut down on the absurd amount of training you do.” Lance took Keith’s hand in his own and started playing absentmindedly with his fingers. “Doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy moments like this.”

“You mean when we’re not get shot at by aliens in space or trying to rescue them from the Galra.”

“Don’t talk about it. You’re going to jinx it.”

“I’m going to jinx it?”

“Yes. It’s a legitimate concern.”

The snort Keith was about to let out was ruined by the yawn he couldn’t hold back. “You worry about jinx. I’m going to bed. Don’t wake me up when you finally decide you physically can’t keep your eyes open any longer.”

“That happened one time!”

“And it was one time too many.”

“At least I’ve never kicked you awake.”

“Good night.” Right as Keith went to playfully flick Lance on the forehead, the other Paladin managed to snatch his hand out of the air and used it to pull him down for a tender kiss. “You’re getting faster.”

“I’ve been practicing. Now go to bed so the rest of us can actually have fun.”

“You’re hilarious.”

“It’s a gift.”

“Whatever helps you sleep easier at night.”

“That’s your job.”

“Gross.”

Keith shoved Lance’s laughing face away from him and bid the others good night with a roll of his eyes as Lance continued laughing hysterically. The sound of the others mocking Lance for his cheesy lines made him chuckle under his breath and get that feeling of home he always did when everyone was joking around. Years of traveling through space trying to keep the Galra Empire from taking over had brought them closer together than Keith could have ever imagined. It had taken him a while to get used to having a family again, but now he couldn’t even begin to imagine what he would do without them.

When his head finally hit his pillow, his eyes immediately shut and he felt the exhaustion from early hit him all over again. His body sank further down into the bed and he pulled the covers tighter around his body so he was wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. Even though he would never admit it, Keith had gotten used to Lance curling his larger body around him whenever they slept so he was always comfortably warm. Between one breath and the next, Keith fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 

The sound of the alarm going off pulled Keith out of sleep immediately and had him scrambling to get to where he’d put his armor away. It wasn’t until he already had half of his armor put on that he realized Lance wasn’t in their room with him. There was no way Keith would be able to fight and carry Lance’s armor with him at the same time so he just grabbed his bayard before bolting out the door.

The emergency lights in the hallway cast a strange glow on the wall that made Keith feel even more on edge. He couldn’t see any of the others speeding out of their rooms, which meant they all must have still been up when the alarm went off. If they were still in the common area, Keith wouldn’t see the others until they managed to get to their lions. In all reality, he would probably need to go out with his lion by himself if the castle was under heavy attack.

He came to a skidding stop in the hanger with the red lion when he noticed a lone figure standing between him and his lion. The Galra grinned threateningly at Keith and brandished their large spear in his direction with the obvious intent being to seem intimidating. Instead of giving the Galra warrior the reaction they wanted, Keith gripped his bayard tightly in his right hand and let it transform into his sword. The familiar weight of his sword in his hand relaxed some of the tension that had set into his shoulders at the sight of a Galra warrior in the castle.

“How did you get in here?”

“You think your defences are impenetrable? Every vessel has its weaknesses.”

“There’s no way you’re getting the lions.” The tip of Keith’s sword stayed pointed at the Galra warrior’s chest as he took several large steps closer. “If that’s what you came for, you can leave now.”

“The lions aren’t the only reason we’re here. There’s been a lot of chatter about the part Galra Paladin. Emperor Zarkon wasn’t pleased to hear one of our own kind is trying to cause the downfall of the Galra Empire. He has some… fascinating plans for you.”

“You’ll have to get me first.”

Keith launched himself at the Galra warrior in the hopes he would be able to disarm the warrior before he could even get an attack in. The spear that had been held loftily to the side was suddenly streaking up to collide with Keith’s blade midair. It took Keith digging his heels firmly into the ground to keep from sliding back because of the force the two weapons hitting caused. He clenched his jaw tightly then threw all his weight forward to knock his opponent off balance. The Galra warrior took several stumbling steps backwards, then righted their body so quickly Keith didn’t have the chance to take advantage of their fumble.

The spear came sailing through the air as quick as a whip and narrowly avoided hitting Keith because he managed to roll out of the way just in the nick of time. He used his momentum to get back up and run around the back of the Galra so they wouldn’t be able to see his next move coming. His sword was already arcing through the air when the Galra turned around and barely got their spear up in time to block the strike. The two struggled to gain the upper hand against the other, but every time one would start to the other would find a way to keep it from happening.

“The Emperor wasn’t lying when he said you fight like a Galra warrior. Too bad you lack experience. It will get you and your friends killed.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

The warrior let out a vicious sounding laugh that made a crawling sensation creep along the back of Keith’s neck. “Did you really think we would forget about the other Paladins? Particularly the blue one. Zarkon requested we get rid of that one first. Have I upset you?”

Without thinking, Keith charged forward with a furious yell and brought his blade down hard on the warrior’s shoulder plate. A loud clang echoed through the hanger followed by another when Keith managed to get a hit in on the Galra’s side. This time the Galra stumbling back gave Keith the perfect opening to slam the butt of his sword into their face. He quickly kicked the spear they dropped away from their searching hand and pointed his sword at their neck.

“Don’t move. Where are the others you brought with you?”

“Hard to say. Wherever your Paladin friends are.”

Keith picked the spear up off the ground and used the shaft to knock the Galra warrior unconscious so he wouldn’t be able to follow him. The sound of his feet hitting the door as he ran towards the training room was like thunder in his ears. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest, but it had nothing to do with the fight or sprinting through the halls. Terrible images flashed through his mind of his teammates hurt at the hands of the Galra because he wasn’t quick enough to get there.

His boots skidded against the ground as he took a tight turn around a corner and went crashing into something distinctly body shaped. “Keith!”

“Where’s everyone else?”

“Looking for you. We got attacked by a bunch of those Galra bots and a few of the lower soldiers. When you never showed up, we all got worried. I figured you might have gone out in your lion to keep any more from boarding.”

“No one’s hurt?”

“Pidge got a broken nose and everyone has a few bumps and bruises, but nothing major.” Lance gentle placed his hands on Keith’s face and carefully tipped it side to side. “Are you okay? What happened to you?”

“Zarkon knows and he’s not happy about it.”

“We knew it would happen. Those rumors having been spreading like crazy.”

“All of you are fine.”

“Yes. We’ve established that. Did you hit your head?”

The hands on Keith’s face started to move around his head looking for bumps until Keith managed to knock them away. “No. They didn’t even get a hit on me. I was worried about the rest of you.”

“We’re more than capable of taking care of ourselves. You were the one that didn’t have any help!”

“They said Zarkon wanted them to… It doesn’t matter. You’re all fine.”

“How many did you have to take on by yourself?”

“Just one. They’re unconscious. We should get them moved to one of the cryopods before they wake up.”

“One last thing.” Lance’s arms wrapped around Keith’s waist so he could pull him in for a long kiss that had Keith sighing against his mouth when he pulled away. “Now we can go.”

“You always have to have the last word.”

“Like you’re complaining.”

“Never said I was. Race you there?”

“You’re on!”

**Author's Note:**

> For now, this is going to be it for this series. If you have any suggestions, you can leave a comment and I'll be more than happy to consider them. It'll probably be a while before I get to it because I have other stories I need to work on, but I'd be more than willing to come back to this series. Remember you can reach me on Tumblr (sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com) if you want to talk Voltron or anything really or send me suggestions or just see art that I reblog because I can't even draw a straight line. That's all for now!


End file.
